It is a unique aspect of a Virtual Private Network (VPN) that only certain sites are allowed to exchange packets with one another. Existing provisioning systems allow an operator of a service provider to configure the sites so that one site can talk to a second site but not to a third site. The service provider may be an ILEC (Incumbent Local Exchange Carrier), a CLEC (Competitive Local Exchange Carrier), an ICX (Incoming Exchange), an ISP (Internet Service Provider), and/or the like. In order to operate properly it is desirable that the provisioning system be aware of the rules governing the communication between different sites of a VPN and allow configuration of the VPN based on those rules.
Existing provisioning systems allow an operator to provision Quality of Service (QoS) on different nodes supporting a VPN. However, such systems do not correlate provisioning of QoS to the topology of the VPN. Thus, provisioning of QoS can be error prone and inefficient and not sufficiently tied to the specific requirements of site-to-site service level guarantees in the VPN.